


i am not a robot

by aisu10



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cardiophilia, Heartbeat Kink, IT'S ALL 5HARKY'S FAULT, M/M, auscultation kink, getting kicked out of the fandom, heart porn, oh my god what have i done, stethoscope porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Bruce and Tony decide to have some fun with a stethoscope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am not a robot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rywaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rywaen/gifts).



“Oh my god, Bruce, where’d you get all this stuff?” Tony asks, looking into the bag full of medical supplies that Bruce has just placed on the bed between them.

“It’s my uncle’s,” Bruce tells him, fingering the edge of one of the bag’s leather straps nervously. They’re at his aunt and uncle’s house where he’s been living for years, even since his father was taken away - except everyone’s out of the house right now, having left on a beach trip for the weekend. They invited Bruce along but he’d declined the offer on the pretense of having a lot of homework to do. In truth, he’d finished his homework during class on Friday and promptly invited his boyfriend to stay the weekend while the family was out. This was the first time he’d ever done something like this - he’d never invited Tony over, or even told his aunt and uncle about their relationship at all - so it was all a bit surreal, having Tony in his house, in his _space_ , sitting on his bed with him. Usually they were just hanging around school or out on a date somewhere or hanging out in Tony’s room working on whatever project Tony came up with. Bruce didn’t know when he’d get a chance to do something like this again and he wanted to make it worthwhile. 

“Awesome.” Tony digs through the bag, pulling out and putting aside bandages, otoscope, thermometer, plexor - and finally a stethoscope, which he lifts up with a manic grin on his face. “So like, wanna make out and have some fun with this?” 

“I -” Bruce begins, but his words catch in his throat as he watches Tony rub his thumb in circles over the chestpiece. “How did you _know?_ ” 

“Easy, Brucie,” Tony teases, pulling the stethoscope around his neck and reaching out to run a hand through Bruce’s curls. “I saw you getting all hot and bothered during that heart video we watched in anatomy last week. I think _everyone_ did, you were redder than my car.” 

Bruce blushed furiously at the memory and sighed, eyes on the strap as he taps it against the side of the bag. “This isn’t - too _weird_?” 

“Bruce. I was just as turned on as you were.” 

Bruce’s eyes meet Tony’s, and he’s got that trademark devilish grin on his face but his gaze is completely serious. 

“You were?” 

“ _Hell_ yeah. I’m just better at hiding my raging anatomy boner than you are.” 

“ _Raging_ ,” Bruce repeats, a smile crossing his lips. He lets go of the strap, slides his slightly sweaty palms down the denim on his thighs. “I can handle that.” 

“I hope so,” Tony says with a nod of approval. Then he waggles his eyebrows suggestively, tugging on the limbs of the stethoscope. “‘Cause I’ve got some ideas about what to do with this thing, and hopefully you do too. I’m always open for suggestions.” 

“How gracious of you,” Bruce retorts dryly, but inside he’s tingling with excitement. He’d always been oddly attracted to the idea of playing doctor and he was thrilled that Tony was on board. 

“ _Come here,_ ” Tony says, sweeping the bag and its spilled contents out of the way and moving into the space between them, grabbing Bruce’s face with both his hands and kissing him full on the mouth before he can protest. After recovering from the initial shock, Bruce eases into the kiss and relishes the taste of Tony’s lips and tongue as he brings his hands to Tony’s neck and slowly pulls the stethoscope from it, slipping it around his own neck instead. Tony makes a small noise of protest into his mouth but doesn’t do much else to stop the transfer. Bruce maneuvers the earpieces into place and moves one hand to the back of Tony’s head, tugging lightly on his hair as he slides the other under his shirt, chestpiece in hand. Before he can even find his heart, however, Tony breaks away and hisses like a feral cat. 

“Shit, that’s _cold_ -” 

“It’ll warm up in a second,” Bruce laughs, pressing his forehead to Tony’s and curling the chestpiece into his fist under Tony’s shirt. Tony removes Bruce’s glasses and drops them carelessly on the bed with the discarded doctor's instruments before kissing him again. Bruce uncurls his fingers after a moment and he can feel Tony’s heart pounding at an elevated rate behind his ribs even before he presses the now-lukewarm chestpiece against his skin. 

Instantly Bruce feels like he’s been transported to another world. He knows he’s really outside Tony, kissing him, but his mind is most decidedly _inside_ him. The rhythmic sound of valves opening and closing invades Bruce’s head and the rushing of blood sends shivers down his spine. It’s loud, so _loud_ , loud and fast and excited and _alive_. Tony pulls away from his lips to take a deep breath and Bruce hears that, too, a long _whoosh_ as his lungs expand beneath the chestpiece and cause his heart to beat slightly faster to keep up. Bruce opens his eyes to see Tony grinning at him stupidly, cheeks flushed, and Bruce just pulls him in again by the back of his head, kissing him a bit rougher this time, wanting, _needing_ to hear what it will do to his insides, how it will change and jostle the patterns he’s already heard. Just as he suspected, Tony’s already racing heartbeat picks up speed, and when he bites down on Tony’s lower lip he hears the resulting moan rise up inside him. 

He doesn’t want to stop listening, but Tony makes the decision for him when he finally pulls the earpieces out of Bruce’s ears, breaking the kiss and allowing Bruce to slide his hand down his chest and out from under his shirt. 

“I wasn’t done,” Bruce says, a little irritated. The world around him sounds so _empty_ compared to what he was just listening to. His whole body feels hot and he realizes he can feel his own heart pounding in his chest as if urging him to put the stethoscope back on. 

“It was that great, huh?” Tony assumes with a huge grin, “Tell me, doctor, what was it like?” 

Bruce's annoyance dissipates in the face of Tony's eagerness and a cheeky smile plays on his lips. “Good news. We can finally disprove your theory that you’re a robot. You’re definitely organic.” 

Tony rolls his eyes. “Yeah, okay, I believe you, I’m not a robot. _How was it?_ ” 

“It was _incredible_ ,” Bruce practically gushes, “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to make out with you again without this.” 

Tony laughs and peels his shirt off over his head as Bruce puts the earpieces back in. “Here, I’ll make it easier for you.” 

As soon as the shirt’s gone, Bruce practically pounces on Tony, pushing him back onto the bed and hovering over him, the stethoscope hanging from around his neck almost hitting Tony in the face as it swings around. Bruce steadies it with one hand and presses the chestpiece to the exposed skin of Tony’s chest. Now as he listens he can _watch_ , _see_ the chestpiece vibrate as well as feel it through his fingertips. He thinks of how many times he’s daydreamed of doing just this, finally getting to hear the organ that he’d so many times fantasized about during anatomy class while he gazed at his boyfriend across the room. Tony’s hands roam over Bruce’s body freely but Bruce is too distracted by the beautiful pounding in his head to notice or care where they land. 

Eventually Tony grabs Bruce’s hair and pulls him down to meet his lips and kiss him ravenously, his body arching up to press flush to Bruce’s before falling back down against the bed. Bruce can hear his panting breaths entering and leaving his lungs but the sound never eclipses his heart’s frantic pumping. The constant _lub-dup_ it’s beating out is the most fascinating thing in the world to him, and he labels each iteration _Tony_ and tries to memorize every detail of the sound so he’ll never forget it. 

“When’s it going to be _my_ turn?” Tony asks impatiently when their lips part again. Bruce hears his voice reverberate in his chest and is so distracted by how it sounds that he doesn’t even register the question. When he doesn’t reply Tony pulls out the earpieces again and tugs the stethoscope away from Bruce. “You can do it again later, let me try.” 

Bruce gives a reluctant huff but doesn’t make a move to take the stethoscope back. Again, he’s struck by how _soundless_ the world outside Tony’s body is. The ceiling fan spinning round and round above his head is no substitute for a beating heart. Tony's watching him while he puts the earpieces in and says, "Are you gonna take your shirt off or do I need to do it for you?" 

Bruce blinks and sits back for a second to pull his t-shirt off, tossing it over Tony's. When he leans back in, a supporting hand planted on either side of Tony's neck, Tony grins up at him and breathes on the chestpiece to warm it up in a way that's way more seductive than it should be. The chestpiece certainly isn't cold anymore but that doesn't stop Bruce from shivering when Tony reaches up to tentatively press it to his bare skin. 

"Oh, man," Tony murmurs, eyes widening as he tunes into the sound of Bruce's internal workings. Bruce can feel Tony's fingers shaking with the throbbing of his heart and Tony's eyes move from the chestpiece to meet Bruce's gaze in wonder. Bruce grins at him and leans his head in to trail kisses down Tony's face and neck and shoulders and Tony's free hand curls tightly in his hair. 

"Fuck, Bruce, this is fucking amazing," he gasps. 

"Told you." 

"Also, you're the best kisser ever." 

"Thanks." 

"Flip over, I want you under me." 

Bruce obeys without a fuss, his arms tired from supporting himself anyway. He rolls over Tony, breaking his contact with the stethoscope and lying beside him for a moment before Tony gets up and straddles him, touching the chestpiece to his skin again immediately. 

"It's so loud," he says in awe. He starts to move the stethoscope around Bruce's chest, moving further away from his heart, dragging it across his ribs and down his sternum. "I can still hear it, like, everywhere." 

Bruce bites his lip as Tony continues to move the piece around, his eyes wide and absorbing and practically reverant. Bruce reaches his hands up to run his fingers in circles over Tony's jutting hipbones. He stays quiet, allowing Tony to explore his body as much as he pleases, until Tony presses the stethoscope to the sensitive skin of his stomach and causes him to jump and give a strangled yelp. 

"Tony, you know I'm ticklish there -" 

"I know, I know, _hold still_." 

Bruce bites his lip harder and tightens his muscles, breathing shallow. His skin tingles under Tony's touch and he can feel his abdominal aorta pounding just under the stethoscope. 

"Man, I can still hear your heart," Tony observes in awe. "I mean, I can hear you digesting the pizza from earlier too, but, like, it's _everywhere_." 

"Oh my god, stop talking and kiss me," Bruce laughs and the chestpiece shakes against his belly and Tony grins too, abandoning his exploration to curl both his hands around Bruce's head and ravage his mouth the way he always does. Bruce arches his hips upward to meet Tony's, craving the hot skin-on-skin contact he finds. 

"You're a great kisser too," Bruce mumbles into Tony's mouth as he slips his tongue past his lips. Tony smiles into him and then moves his mouth away, trailing it across the side of Bruce's face where his breath pants in his ear. This inspires Bruce and his eyes snap open instantly. 

"Tony, I have an idea. Get up." 

"This better be good," Tony says with a grin, climbing off Bruce. Bruce sits up and takes the stethoscope from him, putting it on as he explains his plan. 

"Okay, I'm going to listen to you again, and I want you to calm down." 

"Calm down?" Tony repeats, raising an eyebrow. "I thought the whole point of this was to get _excited_." 

"Trust me, it'll be exciting." 

"Fine, I trust you. Wait, how am I going to _calm down_ when you're still sitting there looking gorgeous with your shirt off?" He gestures to Bruce's naked upper body with a frown. "That's just not even fair." 

"Should I put my shirt back on?" Bruce chuckles. 

Tony looks him over again and shrugs. "Nah, I'll just close my eyes. So what do I do, hold my breath?" He wiggles his eyebrows again. "Sounds kinky." 

"Tony, I think things got kinky the minute I brought out the doctor bag." 

"Yeah, you're right." 

Bruce crosses his legs in front of him and Tony follows suit, all business again. "Close your eyes and take deep breaths. In and out." 

"In and out," Tony repeats. He closes his eyes and Bruce leans forward, stethoscope in hand. He presses the chestpiece to Tony's skin and hears his heartbeat pick up speed again. 

"Keep breathing," Bruce reminds him, sliding closer so that their knees touch. Tony nods and obeys, but Bruce can see he's still all jittery and wired, his fingers twitching in his lap. 

"Slower," Bruce murmurs, listening closely as, to his great satisfaction, Tony's heart begins to pump slower in his chest, the space between beats lengthening until Tony slips into an almost meditative state, shoulders slumping and hands going slack. Bruce watches and listens and after a few more sluggish beats he leans in quite suddenly and kisses Tony roughly on the mouth. Tony's eyelids fly up and his heartbeat skips and jumps and speeds up as if it's just been electrocuted. Bruce can practically _taste _the adrenaline pumping through Tony and he laughs into his mouth as Tony gasps and then begins to laugh as well, grinning from ear to ear when they part.__

"Oh my _god_ Bruce you have the best fucking ideas. You have to let me do that to you, _holy shit_." 

"I'm all yours," Bruce tells him as he takes off the stethoscope, voice filled with uncontainable glee. Tony takes it eagerly and puts it on. Bruce immediately drops into meditation mode when the chestpiece meets his skin. He's very well practiced at calming himself already, having taken anger management courses in the past. His eyes shut and he can feel his pulse slowing down after only a few breaths. 

"You're so _good_ at this," Tony practically purrs as he listens. Bruce stays calm, trying to forget that Tony was even there so that when he surprises him he isn't suspecting a thing. When the surprise finally comes it's in the form of a sudden kiss and a warm palm pressed into his stomach that causes him to nearly jump out of his skin. 

" _Tony!_ " 

"You and your _sensitivity,_ " Tony laughs between sloppy kisses to Bruce's mouth and chin. "Fucking _delicate flower_." 

Bruce pushes Tony's hand away but can't stop the smile spreading across his face. "You're terrible." 

"It worked," Tony replies simply, wrapping his hand around Bruce's back and pulling him closer as he drags his lips down his throat. Bruce swallows and closes his eyes in bliss as Tony begins to kiss every inch of his chest and replace his lips with the stethoscope each time. Eventually he just presses close to Bruce and rests his head on his shoulder, his hand spread over the chestpiece and Bruce's heart. 

"It's so fucking crazy," Tony says, "That I can do this to you. That you can do this to me." 

Bruce only nods because he's thinking exactly the same thing as he traces patterns in the smooth skin of Tony's back. 

"Bruce. Bruce, I have an idea. I'm gonna buy a stethoscope, a real nice one like this, and we're gonna do this all the time. I actually can't think of anything I'd rather do. I'm completely serious." 

Bruce laughs and runs his fingers slowly up and down Tony's vertebrae. "Sounds good. Now give me the stethoscope back, I want to listen to you all night while I kiss every inch of your body and follow the paths of your veins with my tongue." 

"Only if you let me do the same to you." 

"Of course. And we'll do it all over again in the morning." 

"You really do have the best ideas."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for 5harky who is a wonderful wonderful person and brilliant writer and i just love her a whole whole lot okay
> 
> also she shares all my kinks so that's a plus
> 
> friends who write weird kinky porn for each other stick together


End file.
